


All The Colors Of The Rainbow

by deadprogram



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadprogram/pseuds/deadprogram
Summary: Rhian was only able to see purple and grey. Until she met her soulmates.





	All The Colors Of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninjago discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninjago+discord).



Since Rhian was born, all she could see was purple and grey. She was able to see her coat, the magic that her and Nyx did, and her own eye after the accident.

She never really thought of it as strange, until she tried to describe to Max and Nyx, who looked at each other before chuckling and gently patting her on the head. 

It’s not like it impeded on her life. It didn’t affect her other than making everything purple. She was able to find beauty in the world like that. Part of her hoped that she wouldn’t find her soulmate. That way, she could keep seeing like this forever.

The other part of her wanted to find her soulmate so she could experience what the world looked like.

 

“Are you sure you can go on your own?” Max asked. It was no surprise that he was worried. But Rhian  _ was _ 16 now.

“Yes papa. I’ll be fine.” Rhian chuckled, throwing her things into her backpack. “It’s just a day in the city. I’ll be back before dark and before the barrier weakens.” 

“If you’re so sure...have a good time sweetheart.” Max gently kisses her forehead and Nyx pats her back. She gets into the truck and heads into the city 

She gets there, parks, and hops out, ready to check out the city. She walks along the busy sidewalk when her shoulder bumps someone and-

  
  


When Lloyd was born, all he could see was grey and green. He could see the grass, the leaves of the trees, his own eyes. 

He didn’t exactly care for all this soulmate mumbo jumbo. He didn’t exactly see that as him. He may have been the green ninja, but that really doesn’t change anything. 

It was a quiet day, with him taking a walk through the city. He ends up slamming into someones shoulder.

  
  
  


The two collide, with Rhian stumbling further into Lloyd and Lloyd almost falling onto theg ground. Rhian looked up to him, smiling nervously.

“Oh! I’m-” She paused, eyes widening in shock. Lloyd looked down at her, surprised. “Your eyes..” She looked down, blushing. “Your jacket!”

She was able to see the vibrant green that his eyes were. They matched his jacket. 

“Huh?” Lloyd was confused, and amazed. He could see her left eye was purple. So was her jacket.

“Uhm…” The two awkwardly gaped at each other before a man shouted at them to move. Lloyd gently grabbed Rhian, steering her out of the crowd and into a small coffee shop. 

“Okay let’s...Let’s think about this.” Lloyd gulped, sitting down with her. “We...We’re soulmates? I guess?” He didn’t sound very sure.  

“Right...but, why can’t I see other colors?” Rhian asked. He shrugged. 

“Good questions. Let’s slow down a bit.” Lloyd took a deep breath. “I’m Lloyd Garmadon.” He held his hand out. 

“I’m Rhian Faelin.” She shook his hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” She smiled. Lloyd smiled back, nodding.

“It’s good to meet you too.” 

  
  
  


The two exchanged numbers before going on their separate ways. Each filled with giddiness.

Rhian walked into the house, humming a bit. She decided that she loved green.

She was able to see the grass, the trees, stems of flowers. She loved it. She was able to see her own eyes. 

She couldn’t wait to see if she met her other soulmates. 

  
  
  


Lloyd has walked through the town after meeting Rhian. Everything to him looked...different.

That sign wasn’t grey, it was a vibrant flashing purple. There were kids wearing purple shoes or hats.

It was a good color he decided. He’d have to get more purple things. 

Maybe meeting his soulmates wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe, he could finally see the world how it was meant to be seen.

  
  
  


Somewhere, on the bounty, Kai sat up. Nya looked over from her seat.

“What’s up?” She asked. Kai frowned.

“My big brother senses are tingling.” He said. “Lloyd just met someone important.” 

“Like his soulmate? C’mon Kai, just relax. It’s fine.” Nya laughed. Kai nodded, still worried and layed back down. 

“Yeah. Guess you’re right. It’s not like he’s gonna end up having 7 soulmates or anything.


End file.
